Blood
by relasidanfungsi
Summary: Jaehyung never been so sure about his life. "Let do this." Bisiknya kepada diri sendiri, bersamaan dengan melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gerbong kereta yang akan membawanya menuju kota kecil berkabut bernama Forkswood. There is no turn back. A DAY6 FANFICTION. Pairing : Parkian. Tags : alternative universer-vampire-slowburn. Warning : will mention a lot of blood and death character


**Blood**

**Chapter 1**

**By RelasidanFungsi**

**Pairing** : Parkian

**Fandom** : My Day

**Artist **: members of Day6

**Tags** ; Alternative universe, vampire, hunter and slowburn

**Warnings** : will mention a lot of blood, wound dan explicit konten

**Summary** : _Jaehyung never been so sure about his life._Ia menghela nafasnya berat. Pengumuman dari speaker di langit-langit stasiun bahwa kereta akan segera berangkat menjadi alas an.

"_Let do this_." Bisiknya kepada diri sendiri, bersamaan dengan melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gerbong kereta yang akan membawanya menuju kota kecil berkabut bernama Forkswood.

_There is no turn back_. This is his choises.

**Disclaimer** : the character here is not mine, they are belong to their agency.. but the story is.

Enjoy!

..

..

..

_You deserve this. You work hard at uni, you applied this job, you are accepted_. Terus terputar di kepalanya untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa inilah yang memang harus ia jalani. Di dalam kereta yang berjalan cepat ia duduk dengan bersandar dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada, kereta dengan cepat meninggalkan hiruk pikuk kota, pemukiman warga kota berubah menjadi hamparan sawah yang sudah mulai ditanami padi. Ranting-ranting pohon yang mengering karena musim dingin sudah mulai bertunas daun berwarna hijau muda membawa kehidupan mereka kembali diawal musim semi juga menjadi pemandangan untuknya dari dalam kereta.

Pemandangan hamparan sawah berganti menjadi pemandangan hutan yang dipenuhi pepohonan yang siap bertunas kembali, semua itu terjadi dalam sekejap matanya berkedip

Jaehyung memejamkan mata, mengingat kembali percakapannya dengan seorang teman yang menawarinya sebuah pekerjaan jauh di luar kota. Pekerjaan yang memang berada dibidangnya.

Selain pekerjaan, banyak hal yang menjadi alasan baginya meninggalkan kehidupannya di kota, alasan yang jika ia sebutkan akan menjadi daftar panjang yang akan membuatnya pusing sendiri.

Saat Jaehyung kembali membuka matanya, pemandangan hutan sudah berganti menjadi kawasan pedasaan yang asri, ia juga bisa melihat gunung Jiri yang berdiri angkuh dari balik jendela kereta.

..

Stasiun itu tua dan kecil dan terbuat hampir seluruhnya dari kayu. Selain dirinya ada penumpang lain yang ikut turun dari stasiun itu. Stasiun yang sangat jauh berbeda dengan di kota, tidak ada mesin penjual tiket otomatis, hanya ada loket kecil yang menjual tiket kereta, tidak ada juga layar LED ataupun spanduk-spanduk mewah layaknya di kota besar. Di stasiun kecil itu hanya ada papan pengumuman dan kursi-kursi besi yang sudah mulai karatan. Tapi di luar dari semua itu udara di sana begitu sejuk dan bersih tanpa polusi.

Di depan stasiun ia bertemu dengan seorang petugas yang menawarkannya bantuan dengan ramah.

"Tujuan anda masih cukup jauh dari sini, silahkan naik taksi saja." Begitu katanya.

Jaehyun hanya mengangguk singkat dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

Seharusnya perjalanan dengan taksi tidak berlangsung lama, menurut sang supir, tapi mengingat jalan yang akan mereka lalui sedikit rumit, mereka harus melewati beberapa tanjakan dan jalanan yang masih berupa bebatuan dan sempit. Pemandangan di luar jendela kaca mobil bervariasi, selain rumah-rumah penduduk yang masih tradisional, mobil juga melewati perkebunan buah jeruk dan buah persik, bahkan terkadang hewan ternak juga mengganggu perjalanan.

"Sangat jarang seorang pengunjung mengunjungi Forkswood."

"Maaf?"

Supir taksi melirik Jaehyun dari arah spion tengah.

"Saya bilang, sangat jarang seorang pengunjung mengunjungi Forkswood."

Jaehyung tersenyum canggung, "Sebenarnya saya akan menetap di sana."

"Oh?"

Jaehyung berpura-pura tidak melihat tatapan aneh yang diberikan sang supir padanya.

"Forkswood itu, tempat yang seperti apa?"

Sang supir kembali meliriknya dari kaca spion. "Kota kecil yang damai dan berkabut. Suasananya tenang dan tentram. Sebenarnya Forkswood itu memiliki banyak tempat wisata karena lokasinya yang berada di kaki gunung, tetapi karena kabut yang muncul sepanjang tahun di sana—"

Jaehyung hanya mendengarkan dalam diam, ia sudah membacanya; segala tentang kota kecil tujuannya itu. Dan baginya kota Forkswood adalah tempat yang pas untuk melarikan diri untuk selamanya dari kehidupannya yang lalu.

"Kota para vampire—"

"Ya?"

"Hanya legenda, karena matahari sangat jarang muncul di sana, orang-orang menganggap Forkswood sebagai kota favorit para vampire."

Dari pada merespon, Jaehyung memilih menatap jauh keluar jendela.

_Who still believe in vampire anyway_?

..

..

..

Ada pagar besi di depan bangunan tua yang berbentuk seperti kastil, di sekitarnya terdapat banyak pohon yang menjulang tinggi yang menghalangi cahaya matahari, hari juga sudah menjelang sore saat ia tiba di sana, kabut mulai bermunculan dan suara binatang malam mulai terdengar dan bersahut-sahutan

Seorang penjaga menghampirinya dan menawarkannya bantuan.

"Ah, Tuan Park sudah menunggu anda sedari tadi." Ucapnya setelah Jaehyung menyebutkan nama dan tujuannya. Sepertinya penjaga itu sudah diberitahukan tentang kedatangannya.

Bangun besar itu menyerupai kastil, dengan kaca patri seperti pada gereja di setiap dindingnya, tinggi menjulang di antara pepohonan, bangunan itu terlihat tua tetapi masih sangat terawat, dibandingkan merasa ngeri, Jaehyung justru merasa takjub. Ada dua buah menara pada kedua sisi kastil masing-masing memiliki jam besar dan sebuah lonceng besar di puncaknya. Tanaman bongsai yang dipangkas rapi, beberapa deret bunga musim semi yang berwarna cerah sedikit mencairkan suasana suram, tapi Jaehyung pikir ia akan senang tinggal di sana.

Penjaga yang menyambutnya memberi isyarat untuk mengikutinya, memasuki kastil melawati pintu kayu yang terbuat dari kayu mahoni dan diukir dengan ukiran rumit. Pintu itu membawa mereka pada bangunan yang menyerupai hall berbentuk lingkaran. Langit-langitnya begitu tinggi, dengan lampu Kristal menggantung di tengahnya, sedikit cahaya matahari sore masuk menerobos melewati kaca patri yang berada di langit-langit menciptakan pantulan cahaya berwarna-warni pada lantai keramik yang Jaehyung pijak.

"Ruangan tuang Park ada di sana, lewati koridor, pintu paling ujung."

..

Satu ketukan Jaehyung berikan pada pintu di depannya, tetapi tidak mendapatkan respon, lalu ia kembali mengetuk.

Pintu kayu di depannya terbuka perlahan

"Tuan Park."

"_Just call me Sungjin, you are older than me anyway.._ Jaehyung Park, _right_?" katanya sembari mengulurkan tangannya.

"_Just_ Jae." Jae menyambut uluran tangan Sungjin.

"Aku sudah membaca semua tentangmu, dari resume yang kau kirim, apa masih ada yang harus aku tahu?"

Jae menggeleng. Ia sudah menulis semua tentangnya yang ingin ia beritahukan kepada calon bosnya itu, sementara sisanya biarlah ia menyimpannya sendiri.

"Barang yang kau bawa, hanya itu?"

Jae mengangguk, "sisanya akan menyusul nanti."

"Okay then.."

Setelah meminta seorang pelayan membawakan ransel serta koper milik Jae, Sungjin mengajaknya untuk berkeliling melihat kastil tempatnya tinggal.

"Kastil ini adalah bangunan utama.."

Jae mengikuti Sungjin yang berjalan lebih dulu di depannya, mereka melewati koridor yang tadi Jae lewati, lalu berbelok ke kiri, jalan yang menjauh dari arah jalannya tadi.

"Bangunan utama ditempati olehku dan beberapa anggota keluarga lainnya. Terlalu besar memang untuk kami, tapi memang seperti itulah aturannya."

"Aturan?"

Sungjin berbalik untuk menatap Jae sejenak, "yeah.. turun temurun. Peninggalan keluarga. Hanya kepala keluarga dan keturunan langsung yang boleh menempati bangunan utama."

Jae mengangguk mengerti.

"_It's big, isn't it_?"

Jaehyun kembali mengangguk. Tidak hanya membaca tentang Forkswood, tetapi ia juga sudah mencaritahu tentang tempatnya melamar pekerjaan, perusahaan turun termurun dibidang perkebunan, anggur serta tekstil._ Old money, what people called._

Sembari berjalan Sungjin terus memberi Jae setiap detail kastil tempatnya tinggal. "Aku bahkan harus menghabiskan dua minggu untuk menghafal di mana kamarku. Tapi untukmu, kurasa mudah bagimu mengingatnya. Mari lewat sini."

Sungjin membawanya pada balkon yang menjorok ke arah hutan dengan pemandangan hutan pinus yang dipenuhi kabut. "Tempat favoritku untuk berpikir, dari sini kau bisa melihat semuanya."

Jaehyun hanya mengangguk. Melihat apa? Kabut? Karena sepanjang matanya memandang ia hanya melihat kabut tebal dan beberapa siluet pepohonan pinus di antara lebatnya kabut.

"Kau akan dengan cepat beradaptasi. Apa aku terlalu banyak berbicara?"

Jaehyung menggeleng, "tidak sama sekali."

"Baiklah, mari kuantar ke kamarmu."

Jaehyung kembali berjalan dengan langkah pelan di belakang Sungjin yang berjalan dalam diam, mereka tidak melewati jalan yang tadi sepertinya. Langkah kaki mereka menggema sepanjang koridor, koridor yang panjang dengan cahaya kekuningan dari lampu hias di kiri dan kanannya. Hal itu jujur saja memberi Jae sedikit perasaan cemas yang berlebihan. Perjalanan mereka berakhir di ujung koridor dimana terdapat menyerupai jeruji.

Yang menyambutnya di balik pintu jeruji adalah deretan bangunan anak kastil dengan jendela yang terbuat dari kaca patri dan atap yang meruncing di puncaknya. Lima bangunan itu mengelilingi halaman yang ditumbuhi rumput hijau yang subur, kolam air mancur buatan, juga tanaman yang dipangkas rapi dan berfungsi sebagai pemisah antara bangunan satu dan bangunan yang lainnya serta kursi-kursi besi yang dicat berwarna putih sebagai pemanis.

Bangunan itu sendiri sebenarnya berwarna abu-abu dan mulai berlumut, tetapi ledakan warna-warna dari bunga mawar pada pot yang berjajar rapih di sekitar bangunan sedikit mengurangi kesan suram.

"Ugh, _can i ask you something_?"

"Silahkan.."

"Dari semua pelamar, kenapa aku yang terpilih?" Jaehyung sebenarnya tidak begitu peduli pada jawaban yang akan diberikan Sungjin, tapi entah mengapa pertanyaan itu membuatnya gugup, dan kebiasannya ketika gugup; telapak tangannya menjadi basah dan jemarinya akan gemetar. Kebiasan yang amat sangat ia benci.

"_How many applier do you think applied for this Job_, Jaehyung?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Jae, Sungjin justru memberinya pertanyaan lain.

"_I dont know_?"

"_Nobody_.."

"Huh?"

"_It's not about the qualification_, Jaehyung.. _but i know that you are qualified from the moment you applied this job_. Aku bahkan membaca habis semua proposal yang kau kirim."

Jaehyung masih tidak habis pikir, benarkah tidak ada seorang yang melamar pekerjaan ini? Hanya dirinya? Tapi kenapa? Pikirannya buyar ketika Sungjin kembali berbicara.

"Forkswood adalah kota kecil yang terletak di kaki gunung. Kebanyakan warganya tidak ada yang berasal dari luar Forkswood pun sangat jarang bahkan hampir tidak ada pendatang yang memilih untuk menetap, jadi ketika kau mengatakan bersedia untuk menatap di Forkswood, aku tidak membutuhkan pelamar lain. Hanya itu. Lagipula aku memang sedang mencari seorang akuntan, pekerjaku yang sebelumnya mengundurkan diri setelah menikah."

Jaehyung tidak tau harus mengatakan apalagi, alasan yang sedikit melukai harga dirinya sebenarnya, tapi tidak mau memikirkannya lebih lanjut, bukankan memang ini yang ia inginkan? Melarikan diri dan meninggalkan kehidupannya yang dulu di kota besar.

"Santai saja, warga di sini semuanya ramah. Forkswood juga adalah kota yang indah. Banyak hal yang akan kau temui di sini, selain kabut. Anyway… kita sudah berbicara terlalu banyak, Lihat bangunan itu? Itu adalah milikmu sekarang."

"Oh?"

Jaehyung mengikut arah teluntuk Sungjin yang menunjuk salah satu bangunan di sana.

"Pekerjaanmu akan dimulai besok, aku akan mengirim salah satu pelayanku untuk menjelaskannya padamu, tapi malam ini beristirahatlah perjalanan kemari amat sangat melelahkan bukan?. Dan tentu saja kita akan membahas kontrak kerja, tapi besok. apa masih ada pertanyaan?"

Jaehyung menggeleng. Terlalu banyak pertanyaan di kepalanya, tapi ia memilih untuk menyimpannya sendiri.

..

Jaehyung menggambarkan isi kepalanya sebagai kota besar, _a big city_.. di mana semua hal terdapat di sana, tapi karena terlalu besar dan tidak menatanya dengan rapih, untuk mencari yang ia butuhkan adalah hal yang sulit untuk ia lakukan. _A chaotic_, karena terlalu banyak hal random yang ia pikirkan. _Noisy_, diisi oleh suara-suara tidak penting yang pada akhirnya terus terpikiran olehnya, seperti apakah ia tidak lupa membawa kalkulator miliknya atau di mana ia meletkkan buku catatan rumus pajak yang sebenarnya sudah ia hafal di luar kepala serta pikiran bagaimana seandainya ada orang lain yang melamar dan setuju untuk menetap di Forkswood, apa yang akan ia lakukan setelahnya?

Tapi semua pikiran itu ia singkarkan dengan segera.

..

..

..

Dengan ujung jemarinya Jaehyung menyentuh ukiran rumit yang terdapat di pintu kamar yang akan ia tempati.

Ruangan itu tidak begitu luas tetapi begitu mewah dengan hampir semua perabotnya terbuat dari besi yang dicat dengan warna cokelat elegan. Ranjang besi dengan kanopi tinggi dan tirai tipis disekelilingnya, lemari baju yang terbuat dari kayu jati, kursi dan meja besi, hingga sebuah sofa dan perapian yang menjadi pelengkap.

Saat mulai membongkar barang bawaannya, Jaehyung merasa iba pada dirinya karena selama dua puluh enam tahun hidupnya semua barang yang miliki hanya berjumlah satu buah koper dan sebuah ransel. Sementara barang yang akan menyusul nanti hanyalah beberapa buku bacaan favoritnya, beberapa berkas penting dan dua pasang sepatu.

Setelah merapikan semua barang miliknya yang ia bawa, ia benar-benar tidak tau harus melakukan apalagi. Di kota asing yang dipenuhi kabut, di kastil orang asing yang baru pertama kali ia temui. Dan berakhir memilih berbaring di atas ranjang dengan menatap ujung kanopi besi ranjang dan memikirkan; apakah pada akhirnya ia bisa meninggalkan masa lalunya di belakang? Matanya terpejam, menyingkarkan pikiran-pikirannya itu, semakin ia berusaha suara-suara dari masa lalunya terus memanggilnya. Dan berakhir tertidur tanpa sempat mengganti pakaian yang ia kenakan.

..

..

..

Jaehyung terbangun karena suara gema lonceng. Ketika melirik pada jendela, langit masih begitu gelap di luar pun tidak ada suara apapun yang didengarnya membuatnya merasa enggan untuk meninggalkan ranjangnya

Semalam udara terasa dingin menusuk tulang, selimut sutra yang disediakan di sana tidak cukup hangat untuknya. Padahal saat ini adalah musim semi, bagaimana jika nanti memasuki musim dingin? Memikirkannya saja membuanya merasa bergidik kedinginan.

Tapi mengingat kembali perkataan Sungjin jika hari ini adalah hari pertamanya bekerja, ia bergegas meninggalkan ranjang.

..

"Selamat pagi tuan Jae."

Jaehyung nyaris terlonjak, karena begitu ia membuka pintu kamarnya seorang berpakaian pelayan sudah menunggunya di depan pintu.

"Pa-pagi.."

"Tuan Park dan yang lain sudah menunggu anda untuk sarapan."

Jaehyung mengerutkan keningnya, yang lain?

"Tuan?"

"Jae saja tolong." Pintanya, merasa tidak enak jika dirinya dipanggil tuan ketika mereka sama-sama hanyalah seorang pekerja di kastil ini. Tapi melihat sang pelayan menggeleng kecil, Jaehyung hanya bisa menghela nafasnya.

Pagi itu kabut tidak begitu tebal, tapi suhu masih terasa dingin.. kemeja hijau tua yang Jaehyung kenakan jelas tidak mempu menghalau rasa dingin sehingga ia memeluk dirinya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya.

"Nanti juga akan terbiasa Tuan, begitulah Forkswood."

Jaehyung tidak merespon, ia berjalan dalam diam di belakang pelayan yang membawanya melewati halaman menuju bangunan utama.

Dindingnya terbuat dari kaca transparan, ruang makan itu, sehingga pemandangan sekeliling bisa dinikmati sementara bersantap. Dengan meja panjang dan delapan kursi di sisi kiri dan kanannya. Lampu kristal menggantung tepat di atas meja. Mini bar di sudut ruangan dengan kursi tinggi dan rak-rak alkohol di baliknya. Saat menarik nafasnya, bukan aroma masakan yang terhirup olehnya, melainkan semerbak aroma bunga mawar yang terangkai rapi di tiap sudut ruangan. Jujur saja hal itu membuat Jae sedikit pusing.

"Wonpil sangat menyukai bunga mawar, harap maklum."

Jae kembali nyaris terlonjak kaget karena kemunculan Sungjin yang tiba-tiba."

"Wonpil?"

"Yip, ia akan bergabung nanti, silahkan duduk. Kuharap makanan yang dimasak oleh chef kami sesuai dengan lidahmu."

Jae ikut di duduk pada salah satu kursi yang mengelilingi meja makan. Dari dinding kaca ia bisa melihat kabut di luar sana semakin menebal, titik-titik air memenuhi dinding kaca di luar, membuatnya terlihat seperti hujan.

"Bagaimana tidurmu?"

"Sedikit nyenyak dan dingin."

"Ahh.. harusnya aku memberimu ekstra selimut."

Jae mengamati seoarang pelayan yang meletakkan alat makan di depanya, menuangkan air putih ke dalam gelas dan teh ke dalam cangkir. Sebuah croissant sebagai makanan pembuka dan butter.

"Di dalam resumemu, aku membaca beberapa makanan yang membuatmu alergi.."

"Ye-yeah."

"Aku sudah memberitahukan pada tim dapur untuk memperhatikan makananmu."

"Terima kasih."

"Sarapan selalu dimulai pukul enam pagi, jika terlambat kau bisa memintanya pada Jackson, pelayan yang tadi yang memang kutugaskan untuk memenuhi kebutuhanmu, kau mulai bekerja pukul sembilan dan berakhir pukul lima sore, diluar dari itu adalah waktu bebasmu. Mungkin kau ingin menggunakannya untuk melihat-lihat sekeliling kastil atau berjalan-jalan di kota, kota ini aman, percayalah, tidak akan yang berani macam-macam padamu."

Jaehyung hanya mengangguk singkat sebelum memulai mengunyah croissantnya. Dalam diam.

Tapi hingga makanan penutup dihidangkan, Wonpil seseorang yang menyukai mawar itu tidak memunculkan dirinya.

..

..

..

Jaehyung memegang pena ditangannya dengan gugup.

Ia berada di dalam ruangan Sungjin, ruangan kerja tepatnya.. Ruang kerja yang dipenuhi buku-buku tebal, perabotan antik serta sebuah kaca besar yang menghadap langsung ke arah hutan pinus yang selalu ditutupi kabut.

Samar aroma apek buku bercampur dengan aroma kopi yang menguar di udara entah mengapa membuat Jaehyung merasa semakin gugup.

"Tidak apa, kau bisa membaca ulang kontraknya kemudian menandatanganinya, take your time."

Sungjin duduk di hadapan Jaehyung pada kursi kulit berwarna maroon di balik meja kerjanya dengan kedua tangan tertaut di atas meja.

Tanpa sadar Jaehyung meneguk ludahnya gugup, kembali membaca lembaran kontrak di tangannya, ia sudah membacanya berkali-kali.. tetapi entah mengapa ada sisi lain dari dirinya yang memberontak untuk membubuhkan tanda tangannya di sana.. Jaehyung sendiri tidak tahu mengapa.. tapi, rasanya seperti ia melemparkan dirinya ke dalam masalah yang amat sangat rumit jika ia menandatangi kertas di depannya..

Tapi tekadnya sudah bulat… dan tanpa ragu lagu membubuhkan tanda tangannya di sana..

Jaehyung tidak menyadari senyum tipis Sungjin saat ia meletakkan pena di tangannya setelah menandatangani kontrak itu.

..

..

..

Seperti sebuah film hitam putih.. Jaehyung melihat dirinya berlari di tengah hutan belantara, nafasnya memburu, keringatnya membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya, jantung terasa akan meledak kapan saja, tapi harus tetap berlari karena seseorang mengejarnya, entah siapa.. Jaehyung hanya butuh berlari, berlari sekuat yang ia bisa.. tapi ketika memutuskan untuk menyerah, ia selalu saja terbangun dari tidurnya tanpa pernah tau mengapa ia bisa berada di sana, untuk apa ia berlari, dan siapa yang mengejarnya.. selalu seperti itu.. dan terbangun dengan nafas memburu kelelahan dan tubuh dipenuhi keringat.

"Tuan? Anda baik-baik saja?"

Jaehyung tersentak.. bisa-bisanya ia tertidur di hari pertama ia bekerja, pikirnya saat menyadari lembar laporan keuangan, kalkulator serta perhitungannya di atas meja.

"Y-ya.."

"Anda membutuhkan sesuatu?"

"Ti-tidak, ah.. aku butuh udara segar.."

"Saran saya tuan, anda bisa berjalan-jalan di kota setelah bersantap siang.."

Tapi Jaehyung menggeleng, baru beberapa jam yang lalu ia menghabiskan sarapannya, perutnya belum selesai mencerna semuanya. "Kurasa aku akan jalan-jalan saja.."

"Keberatan jika saya menemani anda?"

Jaehyung sekali lagi menggeleng.

..

Tetapi karena siang itu kabut membuat jarak pandangnya minim, Jaehyung memilih untuk duduk menenangkan dirinya pada salah satu kursi besi yang ada di halaman, Jackson yang menyarankannya untuk menunda niatnya sampai kabut mulai menipis, itulah mengapa Jaehyung memilih untuk duduk di sana.. merasakan semilih angin menerpa wajahnya..

Saat semilir angin sedikit kencang.. Jaehyung menghirup aroma lain selain mawar yang ditanam di sekitarnya.. aroma khas yang berhasil mengalahkan aroma menusuk bunga-bunga mawar yang ada di sana..

Tanpa ragu Jaehyung bangkit dan mencari darimana datangnnya aroma itu, aroma yang entah mengapa terasa begitu familiar untuknya.. dan setelah berkeliling mengelilingi semua sudut, Jaehyung menemukannya.. sebuah pohon besar dengan bunga yang sedang bermekaran di tengah-tengah suramnya bangunan kastil, kabut serta hutan pinus.. harumnya semakin semerbak saat Jaehyung berjalan mendekat, beberapa kelopak bunga berjatuhan di kepalanya…

Kenapa rasanya seperti ia merindukan seseorang saat melihat pohon itu.. perasaan mendalam yang tiba-tiba muncul di hatinya, perasaan bagai ditusuk, perasaan bahagia yang membuncah mencampur menjadi satu..

"Magnolia putih.."

Oh?

Jaehyung buru-buru berbalik dan menemukan seorang pria yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

"Usianya hampir sama dengan bangunan di sini."

Jaehyung masih berdiri di tempatnya, menatap sang pria yang perlahan berjalan mendekat padanya dengan langkah yang sedikit pincang, Jaehyung menyadarinya.. ada yang salah dengan kaki kiri pria itu.

Jika Jaehyung diminta untuk menggambarkan kata apa yang pas untuk pria yang sekarang berdiri di sampingnya itu adalah 'dewa' rambur sewarna hazelnya yang lebih dulu menarik perhatiannya.. lalu kedua bola matanya yang juga memiliki warna yang sama dengan helaian rambutnya.. sunkissed skin hingga postur tubuh yang tegap.

"Aku baru pertama melihatmu di sini, berarti kau si akuntan baru itu."

"Ya.. Dan kau?"

"_Gardener_, Younghyun Kang."

"Jaehyung Park.. _feels nice to meet new people other than_ Tuan Park dan Jackson.."

Rasanya begitu aneh untuk Jaehyung ketika mendapati dirinya berbincang dengan mudahnya pada seseorang yang baru ditemuinya.. sampai kenyataan mengghantamnya; ia hanya akan bersikap seperti itu jika seseorang yang baru ditemuinya itu adalah seoarang yang baik.. Younghyun adalah orang yang baik. Udara disekitarnya terasa menghamat, nada berbicaranya yang lembut, keberadaannya yang membuat Jaehyung mengesampingkan rasa cemasnya, tanpa Younghyun melakukan apapun, Jaehyung bisa mengetahuinya jika ia adalah orang yang baik.

"_Nice to meet you too_, Jae.." ucapnya setengah berbisik sembari menjulurkan seranting bunga magnolia padanya..

..

..

..

Tbc

I will not abandone this fic. I promise!


End file.
